


[Sam/Higgs]您今夜的呼喚是我服務的開端

by Roxfreeze



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Forced Orgasm, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, pizza delivery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 席格斯對跟翡若捷往來密切的那個送貨員很有興趣，卻發現自己在對方眼中的形象不甚討喜；同時，山姆因為一些生理上的問題而倍感困擾，但什麼都阻止不了席格斯掠奪他想要的東西。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	[Sam/Higgs]您今夜的呼喚是我服務的開端

**Author's Note:**

> 剛開始想寫文但是不知道該寫什麼，總之想一想變成了奇怪的故事。時間點在遊戲中期，往山形市出發的期間，但可能透露更後面的劇情；如果還沒全通關的話請斟酌觀看。  
> ※請注意配對是山姆x席格斯！

席格斯有十成十的把握，在整個開若爾網路連接起來之前，他手中握有的漏洞不會全部消失。現在網路系統還半死不活，甭提建構保護，在那之前多得是大搖大擺亂晃的時間。  
……呵，如果UCA願意拉下臉來求求他，倒也不是不能犧牲點樂子，拿一些組織開發的小花樣讓他們真的以為開若爾網路安全無虞。話又說回來，假設那些傢伙的面皮比外表看起來再厚一些，事態大約也不會發展成今日這樣；比起那些懦弱的笨蛋，翡若捷都看起來可愛一點，至少她是個聽話的好女孩，而且有點膽子。  
說到翡若捷，就想到另一件讓他十分在意的事情：山姆，那個送貨員和她一起出現。港結市那次打了照面，席格斯立刻就記起那是虛爆前看過的臉孔，現在卻又完好無缺地在他眼前，忍不住起了好奇心和他玩玩；結果令他大為歡喜，事實證明眼前這人是真的有兩把刷子，權力被挑戰的刺激感甚至讓他有些不合時宜地興奮。如果回營時成員們覺得他在淋浴間裡多耗上半小時很奇怪的話，他們沒有表現出來，大約也沒有人敢問。在那之後沒多久，他就心血來潮訂了第一份披薩。喜歡火腿的妹妹根本就不存在，只是突然想吃火腿而掰出來的蠢理由，想到這點就讓他在終端機前笑個不停。

而山姆一臉期待地等著收件人現身，卻失望而歸的表情變化讓他多樂開懷了好一陣子。席格斯臉上掛著笑，開始在電腦前寫感謝信，不忘加多一點表情符號——希望這能讓寄件人看起來比較像個不諳世事的年輕人，而不是眾人眼中的恐怖分子。他的決定在目前看來很明確：總覺得那個送貨的跟著翡若捷愈久，看他的眼神愈冷淡。「至少他可能會喜歡愛吃披薩的末日準備者，」席格斯對自己說。「再不然，至少該喜歡豬肉培根吧？沒有人不喜歡豬肉培根。」  
突然，他自己的聲音在腦內響起：如果山姆‧波特‧布橋斯不喜歡培根，你要怎麼辦？  
「……那就讓他餵BT去吧，我會很開心。只可憐了彼得‧昂格勒，他大概還傻呼呼地等著那個白癡送披薩過去。」他這樣回答。

※※※

「要吃嗎？」  
山姆搖頭，一邊估量著翡若捷到底有多喜歡吃隱生蟲，已經到可以自然當作一種社交活動的地步。比起吃，他比較想知道能不能開發出能讓人類和隱生蟲一樣遊走於空氣中的技術，這樣送貨肯定方便很多——前提是在那之前，世界上的隱生蟲還沒被翡若捷吃光。  
這已經是她第三次無故闖進來……還是第四次？印象中有一次凌晨他還迷迷糊糊，就聽到一聲響亮的「啪！」，原來是翡若捷渾身都是焦油地來借浴室，借完丟下一句「謝謝」就消失無蹤；山姆一點都不想知道那是他睡迷糊做夢，或是翡若捷真的曾摔進焦油坑過。至少BB很喜歡她，如果小傢伙表示歡迎，那他就沒意見。  
另一方面，他早就習慣每個人都不請自來地闖入他的休息間，也放棄為自己的隱私辯駁。只要別碰他就好——這是山姆的最低要求。但是這衍生出了另一個問題，而且他不得不承認隨著時間流逝，那個念頭變得很難忽略。

要是有誰能想出個辦法，能讓他對自己下令「別碰我自己」，就算讓全世界知道他有生理需求也沒什麼大不了。他很不希望——更正，超不希望——心人或頑人還是誰在他完事的時候冒出來提議用他的產物製作新型號體液手榴彈。不同於上廁所和洗澡，在這方面上山姆還可以多忍忍，然而現在也已經快到極限了。但他不想，尤其是很確定時不時就有視線盯著自己腿間看的狀況下。  
往遠處看，BB閉著眼睛似乎在休息；山姆收回眼神，猶豫地、彆扭地讓手指似有若無劃過會陰附近；儘管他很努力克制，大腿依舊十分明顯地抽搐了一下。他緊張地抬起頭、出於直覺四下張望，這才想起自己身處剛建造好的休息處，而且還在網路之外。要到下一個中繼站進行連結，網路才會擴展到這裡。山姆閉起眼深呼吸、慢慢地吐出氣，然後移步往淋浴間方向前行。

※※※

席格斯在寫完第二份披薩的請求後，少見地感到罪惡；大概是因為他猶豫再三之後，往「讓兩位貴客挨餓」的句尾又一次添上了愛心。反正送貨的肯定不會認真看信，只會注意去哪裡、送什麼。  
這次他會不耐煩嗎？還是索性大發雷霆不接單？那可不行，身為傳奇的送貨員怎能任性──光是想像那雙蒼灰眸子瞇起來瞪著他，就讓席格斯愉悅不已。  
今天肯定是他的幸運日，因為在此時技術部帶著他想要的好東西來了。伸出一隻手讓對方恭恭敬敬地奉上，席格斯冷不防地挨近、隨即龍心大悅似地舔了那下屬一口。那名狂人雖然僵住像是害怕，卻連大氣都不敢喘，更讓他得意地猖狂起來。「逗你玩的，別像嚇傻的小狗一樣站在原地，去吧、去吧。」技術員一聽，如釋重負地照原路跑回技術部裡。他們肯定忙得不可開交，自山姆將核武丟進焦油池、狂人們慶祝行動成功起，情報和技術部門就像見了BT的偵測器般轉個沒完。  
席格斯哼著曲子、磅地一聲將靴底抬到桌面。如剛開始計畫好的，喬裝成布橋斯的人讓送貨員去送核彈只是幌子，實際上狂人們的目標是在終端裡植入惡意程式，好讓情報部存取其資訊；常理判斷下不需席格斯親自出馬，但他正好閒得發慌，於是搶在那傢伙之前把包裹偷偷帶了出去。他怎麼都沒有想到，這趟臨時起意的任務竟會讓他再度遇上山姆‧布橋斯。在港結市時環境中分布著大量的開若爾物質，使席格斯的五感遲鈍，這次他靠近時則能清楚聞到山姆身上的汗水，還有貨箱因時間雨緩慢生鏽的金屬腥臭，。要不是他身上那些裝備，或席格斯背後正受病毒侵蝕的終端，山姆可能早被按在地面、任由席格斯扯開他的衣褲恣意妄為──雖然有些可惜，不過能近距離看看他垂涎的傢伙也不錯，席格斯心想。這讓他在之後自娛時有可靠的尺寸能參考，不得不說，山姆比他見過的一些傢伙都嚇人。

技術部送來的一切都謹照他吩咐，雖然那些傻子哪怕淋場時間雨都不會明白這些東西的用意。至少狂人們在他消失的這段時間內能顧好整個組織上下，這就夠他毫無後顧地出發了。

※※※

自和BB搭檔以來第一次自瀆後，山姆又自己解決了兩次。沒有新體液手榴彈出現的跡象，所以他暫時推論浴室裡的影像應該不受監控。大概。  
不習慣身體接觸的他對於任何肌膚刺激都非常敏感，無論他再怎麼用力地將額頭抵在牆上、磕得腦袋發疼都按捺不住射精時流竄骨髓上下、宛如電擊般強烈的快感。山姆為這種肉欲的行為感到羞恥，但同時那刺激又像藥癮一樣不停侵擾著他；最糟的是，他開始想要更多。他的身體開始不滿足於機械式的發洩，完事之後他的思緒會開始尋求另一具身體的溫度，而且隨著時間流逝這念頭愈加鮮明。

問題是，他能找誰？亡人可能會立刻帶他去做諮商，頑人不是他的菜，結案；心人總和他保持著某種程度上的距離，而瑪瑪不知為何總給他一種備受威脅的感覺。翡若捷就更不用說，他清楚她的狀況。山姆盯著地板，無奈地嘆了口氣，直到聽見細小的敲打聲才抬起頭、朝睜著眼睛瞅他的BB那裏投去一個疲憊的笑。「別擔心，不是什麼大事。」見BB收回眼神去翻跟斗玩，他又垂下頭去，離消沉大約只有那麼點距離。也許洗把臉會讓他清醒些，這麼想著山姆移動到洗手台前，往自己潮紅的臉頰上拍水。

就在此時，一道金色閃過他眼前。山姆警覺地抬頭，發現隨著那金芒竄過，休息間內的燈光在剎間全滅。是BT？還是有人入侵？山姆一邊揣測，同時出於直覺已經伏下身伺候周遭。  
首先他尋著光源看向展示櫃，發現BB安然無恙地在圓艙中漂浮時鬆了一口氣。除了BB的模擬調整器外，個人間中所有機能大概都已經停止運作，連他手銬上的藍燈也一閃一滅，終於完全不再發光；從來沒有發生過這種情況，山姆暫時假定這代表裝置受到干擾而無法運作。明明就在網路涵蓋範圍內，也沒有聽聞設施故障，為什麼會發生這種事情？他抓了抓後頸，卻發現那兒愈來愈癢，仔細一摸才驚覺起了疹子。BT？在個人休息室裏面？這怎麼可能。BB毫無反應，但身上卻過敏得厲害，山姆還來不及感到困惑，開若爾金又從他眼角掠過，這回還伴隨著一聲相當故意的「啪嚓」聲，頓時恍然大悟。金色、使用冥灘移動，想著這些跡象讓他簇起眉：能伏擊他的人物之中偏偏遇上最難搞的一個。  
「出來，席格斯。」他抓住失去大部分功能的手銬輕輕一甩，彰顯自己並非完全空手。以自己的臂力，只要能得手一次，他就有把握能把那傢伙砸出個腦震盪來。「別讓我覺得你不識相，我不是特別有耐心的傢伙。」  
沒幾秒後又是啪嚓一聲，山姆看清了意料之中的狂人，但眼前的景象讓他總覺得那是自己大腦斷線的聲音，而不是對方從冥灘傳送出來所導致。「嗨，山姆。」席格斯笑得異常燦爛，朝他舉起一罐已經打開的魔爪致意後仰頭喝下。山姆由上往下把他打量了一遍，在看見胸前大片裸露的肌膚時就轉開頭、知道自己的耳尖和臉頰暈成酒醉般的粉紅色。

如果其他UCA的成員認為死亡擱淺是本世紀最大的災難，他們應該看看山姆面前這個畫了眼線、除一貫的斗篷和私處有遮擋外只罩著黑紗，在他桌上翹著二郎腿喝魔爪的瘋子。薄紗上繡的金色蜘蛛在他眼前飄晃，迷惑山姆雙眼的同時，他意識到自己已經盯著對方看了老半晌──最好趕快說點什麼，他將視線轉回對方翹起的嘴唇上。（總覺得這傢伙有擦唇膏，不過山姆不敢再往那方面繼續想下去。）「我以為你的目標是毀滅世界。」  
「我很清楚工作過頭會變成什麼樣子，嗯？」席格斯伸出裹在長手套裡的手指朝他比了一比。山姆目瞪口呆地盯著他的手臂──皮革底下還有層黑色蕾絲滾邊，和席格斯手臂肌肉的陰影接成一體，那線條飽滿流暢得令人不自覺咽口水。「所以我才在這裡找樂子。說到這個，」又是響亮的啪嚓兩聲，這回席格斯饒富興味的笑容幾乎要碰上山姆的嘴，而他的眼睛更不受控制下滑，盯著黑紗下精實的胸肌和小腹：「要吃嗎？」忽然一隻手指勾住他的下巴、將山姆的視線拉回來。

山姆眨眨眼。要我吃啥？吃你？不得不說，在剛剛那番打量後，這主意聽起來真是……真是……

無論他受了詛咒的腦袋想怎麼形容，在瞥見席格斯手上那硬紙盒時都被忘得一乾二淨。「不吃的話我就不客氣了。」男人毫不客氣、不知羞地張開腿坐到山姆的睡榻上，讓後者看清他溜進黑色三角褲裡的恥骨線條，冷光溶進小麥色肌膚，有一瞬間像是塗滿蜂蜜。「謝謝你的披薩，送貨員先生。」他打開紙盒的動作駕輕就熟，拿起一塊放到嘴邊、先伸出舌尖碰碰餅皮才張口去咬；然而他太貪心、吃得太大口而讓起司落到他的胸前，見狀席格斯又耍脾氣似地把整盒披薩往地上一扔，用那隻手將白絲粗魯地塞進嘴裡，抽出手指時響亮惱人的砸嘴聲讓山姆皺起眉。「還有你為美國所做的一切。」  
「你到底來這裡做什麼？」山姆不耐煩了。換作其他日子，他也許還可以等到席格斯再多露出一點馬腳，或者讓自己聽起來不那麼惱火；但這傢伙偏偏要穿著暴露的衣著出現在他面前，做些很明顯是在挑逗的行為。他向來認為席格斯就只是挾持艾美利，背叛、侮辱翡若捷又傷害城市的恐怖分子，突然以這種態度造訪令山姆困惑不解，儘管他並沒讓焦躁表現在臉上。不巧的是，他的口才也沒有好到能在一知半解的前提下從對方嘴裡挖出情報，最終也只能藏起情緒、瞪著眼前佞笑的男人，後者卻沒有接話的意思。他默數著沉默持續了多久，讀到不偏不倚第十秒時，席格斯的嘴唇終於出現一絲顫抖。

山姆中了他的計。下一毫秒席格斯有力的臂膀夾住他的頭顱，脅迫山姆接下這個蠻橫的吻。那混帳肯定算到自己會揮拳，因為山姆想抬手的念頭剛出現，沾著油漬的手套已經沿著腹部滑進褲檔，惡狠狠捏住這幾周以來困擾他的問題源頭。「我不為別的，山姆。」席格斯的笑容在嘲弄他，因為山姆在他的耳語下興奮──既非厭惡，也不恐懼，推開朋友卻任由敵人侵入自己的私人領域。「為了答謝你的餐點外送，我決定來一次周全的到府服務。」  
「我可沒有叫──」  
「你當然有叫，山姆。不然我怎麼會來呢。」彷彿要證明似地，那隻手不偏不倚地搔刮過某個部位，哪怕山姆用力咬住牙還是洩出半聲嗚咽。「別忍，別忍。除了你和我，不會有人知道這間休息室裡發生了什麼事……在那個面具人眼裡，你應該正在喝飲料或沖澡之類的。」席格斯邊笑，邊湊上前想咬住山姆的耳垂，然而這回送貨員已經警覺，強行推開摟著自己肩膀的手臂、和席格斯對視。「你監視我。」山姆指控道。「為什麼？」  
那個瘋子忽然放開他倒退兩步，但臉上的笑容不減。「理由？」他伸出手，山姆隨著他的動作看去，臉色頓然鐵青──「別碰他！」  
被急衝過來的送貨員壓在牆上，席格斯抬頭看看自己頭頂受壓制的雙腕，似乎不怎麼在意，畢竟他的目的已經達成；BB根本來不及搞清楚狀況，就被偏光遮罩給蒙蔽視野，唯一能幫他解圍的男人則如惡犬怒瞪著罪魁禍首。好極了，席格斯興奮得渾身發抖。他總算徹底惹毛山姆‧布橋斯，光是想像這傢伙粗暴起來的樣子就令他血液沸騰得要噴出體表。  
果不其然，山姆的第一反應就是作勢往他臉上招呼，然而終究沒有下手。席格斯為自己有先見之明感到有些驕傲，嗓音便自然地帶上他挑逗獵物時一貫的戲謔：「大人的事情怎麼能讓小孩看著，你說是不是？」

席格斯隨著一陣閃光從山姆手下掙脫，再出現時已經貼近他、用渾身重量冷不防將兩人壓倒在地。「回到剛才的問題，為什麼我要監視你？」山姆掙扎，於是席格斯伸出雙腿──他不太習慣穿這種絲質的過膝襪，所以膝蓋區塊被扯出了一個小洞，反正不妨礙他跪在山姆肩膀上。「從公事的角度來看，你正往西前進要去營救那女孩，所以我會不計代價阻止你。但人都有私心，這點在你身上得到了很好的印證，山姆。我也有私心。」  
聞言，蒼灰色的雙眼定焦在他身上，席格斯不禁為這單純的笨蛋莞爾，轉而用股縫磨蹭腰後面怒張的勃起──經歷了剛剛那些衝突之後這傢伙竟然變得更硬，看來可以玩得很盡興。「利益交換，我今後不需要對你手下留情，你也可以肆無忌憚地爽一下，就這樣。聽起來不賴吧？」他盯著山姆燒紅的臉，但他早就從其中得到了答案；也許山姆不如想像中討厭他，至少目前還沒有。終於，那張咿呀半天卻吐不出話的嘴擠出句有些虛軟的要求：「拿出來。……我看到了，把你裡面……塞著的那東西……拿出來。」

啊，真可愛。席格斯愉快地想，手指輕輕鬆鬆便找到鍊子一拉，毫不留情地將塞子扔到房間角落去。「還有什麼要求嗎，完美主義先生？」他希望山姆會忙於消化諷刺而忽略自己的聲音在發抖──不應該那麼快把塞子抽出來，席格斯對不完美的細節感到些許後悔。幸好山姆把他的敷衍當真，認真地想了想後說：「別做多餘的事。就……碰該碰的地方就好。」後半句讓席格斯感覺他幾乎要縮進地板裡面，狂人這才隱約想起山姆的確不怎麼喜歡肢體接觸；即使席格斯對觸碰別人有種病態的癡迷，這次他決定妥協一回。「沒有別的抱怨，就好好躺著享受吧。」  
躺著享受？山姆本來想反詰，但席格斯已經拉下他的褲子，側著頭打量幾下後吹了聲口哨：「比料想的還要大，真不錯。」他的話讓山姆轉開臉，因此當溫暖濕熱的觸感自下身傳來時，他只顧沉浸在快感中，而沒立刻發覺那是席格斯的嘴。不過他很快就因舌頭攪動而驚慌地抬起頭，然而發現他想逃的狂人眼明口快地往頂端重重一吸，山姆就又呻吟著癱回地板上。雖然沒有給別的男人口過，但山姆看著希格斯專注於舔舐的神情就覺得這混蛋肯定經驗豐富，尤其他剛剛還拿自己的尺寸去跟記憶中那些男人比較。想到這兒他忍不住動了動腰，有意無意間讓席格斯含得更深，結果非但沒讓後者嗆著，甚至甘之如飴地輕喘一聲，邊抬起雙眸看著他邊伸出舌尖輕觸莖身。「剛洗過澡？」  
山姆一點都不想知道他是怎麼猜到的。「我說過別做多餘的事情。」對此席格斯只是翹起嘴角，接著他的手指不知在山姆腿間碰了什麼，便使他整個人從頭到腳像張弓般繃緊。快感褪去後山姆氣急敗壞地想坐起身，又看見那傢伙一臉無辜地舔著自己，到嘴邊的罵聲終究收了回去。  


起先送貨員以為席格斯會速戰速決，事實證明他一貫的作風也表現在床上，我行我素得令人惱火。山姆剛開始被他的喉嚨伺候舒服，僅僅想將手掌放在他腦袋上好讓自己調整姿勢，快感的來源就此消失。山姆不耐地低聲埋怨，雙頰潮紅、臥坐在地上瞪著理應要滿足他的……敵人？床伴？而席格斯不知道在想什麼，胡亂擦了擦下巴後抬起身跨坐在山姆腹部，扯著他的頭髮逼迫兩人嘴唇相觸。山姆覺得這實在毫無必要，而且他討厭被碰觸，但神經反應受到太多太雜的刺激後，大腦似乎暫時麻木，漸漸地沒那麼抗拒。親吻變成席格斯單方面的啃噬，等山姆為換氣而張嘴時藉機舔進他的口腔，鹹苦的味道在山姆舌尖上蔓延──席格斯真的抹了唇膏，他嘗到時竟然感到得意，連分開前嘴唇被舔了一口都不怎麼在乎。在他面前，席格斯的眼神開始恍惚，搖搖晃晃地撐著床鋪將三角褲直接扯爛丟到一邊。「過來，馬上。」狂人粗魯地拍響床鋪，嗓音隨命令剛硬起來一剎又立刻恢復原本被情慾醺軟的挑撥：「讓我等太久的話，小山姆說不定會被冷落一整晚……最好讓他有個甜蜜溫暖的家待著，否則太可憐了不是嗎，山姆？」 那瞬間送貨員幾乎要受蠱惑而回答「是」──但他在最後一秒從冥灘把意識抓回來，勉強沒有被牽著走。他坐上床，像每次送貨後歸來那樣頹廢地躺下、四肢大張，決心無論這混蛋玩什麼花樣都不叫出聲。這聽起來很實際，同時很不幸地，他高估了席格斯的羞恥心：那男人伸出手對著山姆挺立的傢伙擼動兩下，扶穩後急躁地將前端吞進去。山姆很確定自己看到席格斯為了這樣做而用兩根手指將自己的後穴撐得更開，還沒多想就被一聲歡愉至極的低喘給拉走注意力。「該死……你有這種貨色竟然都藏在褲子裡，這麼大的傢伙長在你身上真是浪費。」山姆一時沒聽懂，看著席格斯夾雜痛苦與享樂的扭曲表情好半晌，才意識到對方正爽得語無倫次。  
他沒有時間嘲笑席格斯，因為下一秒那瘋子雙腿一鬆便使山姆直直抵進他滾燙的身體深處、緊窒得差點讓山姆透不過氣來；身下傳來的觸感彷彿席格斯體內有知覺似地吸吮著他，正是他這幾周以來迫切想要的。待山姆感覺收縮稍歇，騎在他身上的男人也挑在此時把雙手往山姆身側一撐，憑藉著腰力開始上下起伏，宛如在馴服一匹桀傲的野馬般快又激烈。「天，你真棒。」山姆看著他吐出艷紅的舌尖，顯然這傢伙對舔舐物體有著極度的渴望，八成根本就沒度過口腔期。潤滑隨著他的動作溢流出來，將薄紗和山姆的長褲都沾染出痕跡，隨之而來的是更多放浪的喘息和呻吟：「再深……哼嗯……」  
席格斯全身都在顫抖，讓山姆驚訝的是他從腹部開始，肌膚染成一片一片粉色，彷彿光是這樣被進入就使他的身體被標記成別人的所有物。而他還在不知節制地扭腰，金色蜘蛛在網上搖曳如跳狩獵的戰舞，兜帽在無止盡的尋歡中落下肩膀。  
山姆瞪大眼：他看起來很年輕。白金色髮絲末端染著些許黑，臉廓窄而銳利，但神情卻浸淫於性愛之中無法自拔。墮落至極，彷彿拔去羽翼而墮落至凡間的死亡天使──然而他的所作所為又像個惡魔，令人不知該相信雙眼或者攤在眼前的事實。山姆不敢肯定他在某一瞬間是不是因此迷惘，但他的思緒很快又被緊密的纏絞、撞擊和席格斯高亢的歡叫聲給撕成碎片。「山姆，那裡，往上頂一點，」他聽見席格斯慌亂地要求，臉孔扭曲得像就要因此癲狂，「一點點就行，快點……拜託，求你！」

一抹笑掠過山姆的嘴角：隱約地他聽見面具破裂的脆響。起先他打算用他們一開始的協議搪塞──不做多餘的事情──但上帝的粒子紆尊降貴祈求他？這可不是天天都能遇到的事情，於是他抓住席格斯發顫的腰，往自己胯部惡狠狠地撞去，同時盡可能往上抬起臀。那傢伙發出的聲音讓他獲得無上的成就感；今天之前山姆可沒想過男人能發出這種高昂動聽的叫床聲。然而在那一下後，席格斯緩過來卻沒法再繼續主導，連山姆都能感覺他的雙腿在自己身側痙攣；但不夠，離獲得滿足還有那麼長的距離，這時候說什麼都不能停下。山姆咬著牙掐緊席格斯，然後將他完全自交合處抽離。「山姆？」被舉起的男人從情欲中找回神智，剛朝山姆投去一眼便像被車燈照住的野貓徹底僵硬，瞳孔裡卻映著期待和興奮。「不，你不會要──」  
儘管嘴上這樣說，席格斯被壓在床墊上時卻自己抬起腰，方便山姆重新插入深處。和席格斯不同，山姆的力道大得使床鋪隨每一下抽送震盪，席格斯這回只能發出奶貓般虛弱的鳴聲、同時將腿張得更開好讓敏感處獲得更多凌虐。山姆的手指掐進他被長襪咬得格外豐滿的大腿，薄紗摩擦著他敏感發熱的肌膚，席格斯在這幾近欺凌的粗暴對待中感覺自己快到了，就差一點，但他的腦子想不出缺少什麼，甚至不知道自己在叫誰的名字、忘了身處何方，只知道身體正與另一具身軀緊密且愉悅地不斷交歡。白色浸染他的視野，直到忽然間山姆的臉與他對視，席格斯才發現有哪裡不對勁──他的斗篷落在腦後。山姆正看著他極度厭惡的那張臉，赤裸、一覽無遺地展露在他面前。可是那雙蒼灰色眼睛並未動搖，哪怕是任何一點；它們看起來依舊像是冥灘陰晴不定的天空。廣闊無邊，古老得不可限量，與海相擁包容萬世萬物。在那瞬間，席格斯的靈魂掙脫軀殼，伸展變形，飛到比冥灘更加遠的地方。

※※※

『體液手榴彈0號。』

席格斯的睫毛顫抖，隨即猛然睜眼、反射性坐起身來。室內只有浴室的燈光亮著，山姆舉著手看來是在被浴室烘乾。（看起來蠢得有點好笑，不過席格斯現在還有點惺忪沒法去想，更不要提他有起床氣。）他原本被毯子裹得嚴嚴實實，現在布料落到腰際，露出一絲不掛的上半身。首先他注意到的是身體沒有一絲黏膩的跡象，看來某人的紳士風度克服了恐懼症，這讓席格斯有些意外。接著是時間，他朝終端的顯示螢幕看去，離布橋斯內部定期維護還有二十分鐘；在那之前他都還能逍遙法外。  
山姆從浴室裡走出來，見他醒了只是瞥去幾眼，走到桌前拿起一套布橋斯制服塞給狂人。「帽子在那邊，我想你會需要。」他簡單地表示。席格斯別開視線，沒有斗篷遮蔽他連一聲謝謝都說不出口──這就是他不喜歡這張臉的緣故。只要它依舊存在，就宣示著他不如席格斯這名號那樣全知全能。  
套上制服，他拿起塞在帽子裡的免洗內褲皺皺鼻子，發現山姆刻意別開視線在等他穿好衣服後決定放棄爭辯。制服上衣稍微長了一些，袖口幾乎遮住他的整個手掌，但總比赤身露體來得好。整理好衣服後，席格斯戴上布橋斯員工帽，一切便又回到正軌。如果席格斯的內心有某處為此感到哀傷，他應該沒有表現得太明顯。  
「你的東西我處理掉了。」山姆打開一個透明罐，從裡頭抓出一隻隱生蟲，席格斯默默地接過放進嘴裡。「撇去送貨時間太不固定，你這筆訂單我會給最好的評價。」  
「那下次的披薩──」  
山姆聳肩：「我只是個送貨的。只要你照布橋斯規定填寫訂單，我就會送。」有了他的保證，席格斯忽然感覺到一絲踏實；這傢伙果然從骨子裡就是個徹頭徹尾的送貨員。「我要走了。」他說。「就像我說的，從此之後我們兩不相欠。」  
不等山姆回應，席格斯已隨著一陣灼燒般的閃光來到冥灘上。他的面具卡在幾塊礫石之間，他伸手去撿起，虛虛地將假面扣回自己臉上；彼得‧昂格勒若是知道了今天發生的事情會很高興，席格斯可以保證。

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)  
> 感謝各位的閱讀，席格斯超可愛


End file.
